


Heart Don't Fail Me Now

by TackyJackie



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anastasia, Anastasia AU, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Slow Burn, rated t bc well its juno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TackyJackie/pseuds/TackyJackie
Summary: Benzaiten Steel, the only surviving member of the Steel family is searching for his long-lost, probably dead twin.Juno, an orphan with one (1) friend is searching for both a way out and any family that he most likely won't have.Peter Nureyev, gay conman.Mag, a slightly less gay conman.Rita, the best god damn character.





	1. Chapter 1

“Do you think someone in St. Petersburg can get us out?” Rita asked as she and Juno walked along the long road to the city.

“Probably, you never know what's happening in that city.” Rita was skipping up ahead of him and she stopped dead in her tracks and gasped dramatically.

“We should go look at the palace!”

“Rita-” She took Juno’s hands and dragged him as she started to run.

“It would be so fun, boss!”

“I thought I told you to stop calling me that.”  They spent the rest of the three-hour walk with Rita talking Juno’s ear off.

When they arrived in the city proper they were amazed, Juno tried to pretend he wasn’t impressed. They’d never seen a city so big, they lived their entire lives in a small orphanage in a small town. Juno was sick of it. Rita kept trying to _covertly_ ask people for a way out of Russia, she wasn’t covert. When she finally found someone willing to talk to her for more than one second she was told to go to the old palace and ask for Nureyev. She turned to Juno with the biggest grin on her face.

“No.”

“But _boss_.”

“I’m not your boss and we aren’t going to the palace, we’ll be killed…” Juno paused. “On second thought, sure let’s go.”  Rita ran all the way to the palace, for someone who had never been to St. Petersburg she sure seemed to know her way around. When asked about it she said,

“Maps are really helpful ya know, you should look at one someday.”

“They’re confusing and don’t make any sense and you know it. Like what if you turn?”

“Then you turn the map…”

“Shut up.”  She did end up dragging Juno to the palace and in she went. She pried the boards off a window and climbed inside.

“Don’t you think there's a door that isn’t boarded up somewhere in this place?”

“Oh sure, it’s just no fun doing it that way, boss.”

“I’m not your- whatever.” Juno followed her into the old abandoned palace. As soon as he got in through the window he couldn’t find her. “Rita? How the hell did you disappear so fast?” He heard a crash and a yelp and that was probably Rita, right? Who else would have cause to be in the palace.

“Boss! You’re not gonna believe this!” Definitely Rita. He followed the sound and found Rita standing in front of an obscenely large portrait of the royal family, or what was once the royal family.

“How many damn times do I have to tell you I’m not yo-”

“This kid looks just like you. I think he was a princess?”

“Rita what are you-” She pointed at the twin princesses. Juno still didn’t know which was older or who was the crown princess try as he might, after all it’s not easy to learn about the czar and his family when they were violently overthrown.

“Which one are you pointing to, there are two princesses.” Looking at the empress and her children made Juno feel sick, he couldn’t explain why. Something about her eyes felt like a bad dream.

“The one on the left… or is that the right?”

“No, no, you’re right that’s the left.” He looked at the young princess, he couldn’t have been more ten years old. Juno couldn’t imagine sitting for a portrait at ten years old. He was staring at the other princess, the one with a hint of a smirk on his painted face and his hand in his brother’s. Juno couldn’t put his finger on it but looking at the boy felt like home. He couldn’t explain it and had no reason to feel this way about a boy who fled, but something about him was familiar. He told himself it was just from the revolution and the infamous deaths of all the royals and nobles but one.

“I don’t see it. I look nothing like that kid, besides what is he? Eight? Hey by the way what was that crash I hear?”

“Oh don’t worry about it.” She looked him in the eyes with innocence, but he knew her better than to be fooled.

“Rita.”

“Fine, I _might_ have broken a window…”   
“ _How?_ ”

“Tripped.”

“Rita, you-”

“Hey! Who are you?” Juno froze.

“Hi. I’m Rita and this is Ju-”

“Jasha.” Juno interrupted her.

“Boss?”

“My name is Jasha.” Juno cast Rita a capital ‘L’ look. He was used to people asking about his name and about his family when they heard that his name was the same as one of the lost royalty. Juno wasn’t exactly a common name. He was too busy glaring at Rita to have looked at the man who caught them in the palace.

“Well, you’re not allowed to be in here.” When Juno did look, he cursed himself for being so predictable. He was tall and dangerous looking, he looked like he would sell them out for a loaf of bread. But then again who wouldn’t do that those days.

“What’s _your_ name?” Juno asked, distracted by the man flashing his sharp teeth at them.

“Why would I tell you that?” Just then something in his gaze shifted as he looked at the portrait behind them and back to Juno. He wasn’t subtle. Another man came up the stairs behind him. He was only halfway up them so he didn’t have a long climb. As he stopped, the younger man whispered something in his ear that made him raise his eyebrows.

“Are you Nureyev? We were told to find a Nureyev.” Rita snapped Juno out of his thoughts and the man grinned.

“Depends, who’s asking?”

“Us,” Juno said, he was hungry and cold and just wanted to go back to sleep. Seeing the royal family made him feel sick.

“Well, I can’t say no to a lady such as yourself now can I?” Juno told himself that the comment didn’t make him want to go home with the man, but there’s only so many times someone can lie to themselves during twenty-four hours. Juno, after a brief pause to reconsider his life choices, spoke up.

“Your name?”

“Nureyev,” He walked up the rest of the stairs to kiss Juno’s hand. “Peter Nureyev.” Juno could feel himself slipping further and further into hell. Now that the man - Nureyev - was so close, Juno could smell his cologne, it was intoxicating. Juno pulled his hand away.

“We were told you could get us out.” Juno cleared his throat and hoped he didn’t look as distracted as he was.

“We have a way out, but it’s for us,” He gestured to himself and the other man, “and him.” He pointed at the portrait, at princess Juno. Peasant Juno felt his heart sink. Before Juno could say anything Rita stepped in.

“He could be the princess, you never know.” Juno was about to yell at her before Nureyev agreed with her.

“He could be, yes…” The way Nureyev looked at Juno made him feel like he was being hunted.

“The princess is dead. Even if he _were_ alive, I certainly wouldn’t be him.”

“Well, if you want to get out, you’ll need to be princess Juno.” The man who Juno presumed was related to Nureyev spoke for the first time. Juno looked at Rita, he didn’t want to leave her behind how could he? She had been the only person he had for so long.

“We don’t have all day, Jasha.” Nureyev took a step back.

“I- I’m not sure.” Nureyev turned and raised a hand flippantly as he started walking away.

“Alright well, have fun in the palace.” Juno watched them walk away before turning back to Rita.

“Why don’t you go with them, boss?”

“This doesn’t mean anything but, I can’t just leave you here.”

“Aw, you care about me.” Juno tried and failed to evade the incoming hug.

“No I don’t, what would give you that idea? You're losing it. Maybe I should leave you here.” Rita nodded.

“You should, I have a way out for myself.”

“What.” Rita winked at him.

“Go, boss. You might not get another chance to get out.” Juno sighed and groaned but turned to go after the men.

“Wait! Nureyev!” Said man turned around to face Juno slowly.

“Yes?”

“I… _could_ be him. The prince will know. Worst comes to worst I break the heart of some stuck-up royal.” Nureyev smiled at him.

“Exactly, he would know if you’re really the princess or not. So, welcome aboard _your highness_.” Juno told himself he wouldn’t live to regret this as he walked away from the old decrepit palace with the men. But again, a person can only lie to themselves so many times.

 

“Tell me, just how much about princess Juno do you know?” The man with Nureyev asked. They were several blocks away from the old palace, and Juno had still not caught the man’s name.

“Uhh… you mean other than the fact that he’s dead?” Nureyev groaned ahead of them.

“We gotta go the other way, Mag.” He had stopped short and was staring ahead at an officer prattling on about how great the government was to an unimpressed crowd.

“That officer again?” Nureyev nodded his head. “You know we wouldn’t have to avoid him if you had just shut your mouth for two seconds.”

“It’s not my fault he’s delusional.” The grumpy look on his face made him look like a petulant child getting scolded. Juno thought it was cute. Well, he _would have_ if he were attracted to Nureyev, which he was _not._ “Besides, he looks stupid in that uniform.” Something in his tone made Juno think whatever his issue with the man was personal. Juno and Mag followed a grumbling Nureyev all the way to a small mostly empty restaurant.

“What, are we gonna have a nice lunch together and talk about our childhood trauma?” Nureyev gave him an unamused look as Mag laughed and went to the back of the restaurant and walked up a staircase hidden by a curtain.

“We’re going to have a lesson.” He held the curtain aside so Juno could walk up the stairs. He got the distinct feeling that this was a trap. If Rita were there she would say he was about to get killed like in her novels. He pushed that thought aside and willed himself up the stairs. When he reached the top he was greeted by what looked like an attic, there were old mattresses pushed to one side of the room, there was a bookshelf filled to the brim with dusty old books, a chalkboard Juno hoped he would never have to use, and an open window that Mag was leaning against. Juno pulled his coat closer.

“Don’t you think you should close that?” Mag shrugged.

“Petya likes it cold, no clue where he gets this stuff.” Juno’s snarky remark was cut off before he even got it out.

“Wait, hold on. _Petya?_ ” Nureyev halfheartedly punched Mag’s arm.

“Don’t listen to him Jasha, doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” He picked up a pen and paper and set it down on a desk Juno didn’t see before. “Come here, write down what you know about the royal family. Let’s see what we have to work with."

 

Juno didn’t know much more than anyone else. _The empress was rumored to have tried to kill one of the young princesses. The princesses were twins. They got into trouble a lot. They were close with other noble children. The empress and her children tried to escape, but the empress and one princess were killed before they got out. They had killed as many other nobles as they could that night. It was brutal._ Nureyev squinted at the paper, Juno couldn’t tell if it was because he couldn’t read Juno’s handwriting or if he was just disapointed.

“Is this it? This is all you know about the royal family?” Juno shrugged.

“I don’t know what you want from me.” He set the paper down with a huff.

“I want a _princess_ , not someone who looks like they haven’t slept in fifteen years.”

“Well, how do you know that a princess doesn’t look like that? What do you two know of royalty anyway? This was a mistake.” He started for the staircase, he wanted to see Rita and go back to their shitty and expensive one-room apartment. Just as he got to the top of the stairs, Mag took his arm.

“I used to be a count.” Juno scoffed at him. “I may not look like much now, but I know about the royal family. We can show you how to be princess Juno, but only if you stay.” Juno glared at them but sat down at the desk.

“What do I need to know?”

“A lot,” Nureyev said, dropping a stack of books in front of Juno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shrug emoji i was just gonna write a little blurb for this au we made up and here i am gayer than ever for both anastasia and tpp  
> this is some weird hybrid of the movie and musical so like finger guns also check out Once Upon A December by daylilies bc we both somehow created an anastasia au completely separately and theirs is pretty fuckin good


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juno's mad  
> Peter's mad  
> Mag is playing clean up for these two  
> Sasha is perfect  
> And Andrei isn't (here) any fun

Juno was regretting going with them. Mag and Nureyev were throwing books and facts at him every waking moment.

“Your mother’s full name and title?”

“Her Imperial Majesty, Empress of Russia, Sarah Steel.”

“Close enough.” Juno glared at Nureyev, he was getting sick of this.

“You and your brother’s titles?”

“Uhh… his royal majesties, Benzaiten and Juno Steel?” Nureyev sighed and got up off the stool he had been monopolizing.

“ _Their_ royal majesties, Benzaiten and Juno Steel.” He walked over to where Juno was seated on the floor. “How is it that you know the name of the princesses’ childhood pet, but not their title?”

“Well, it’s not like I ever needed to know fancy titles before now.” Nureyev offered Juno a hand, which Juno pointedly ignored. He walked over to Mag. “Is all this _really_ necessary?” He set down the book he was reading.

“I’m afraid so, Jasha. If you want to meet the princess, you need to know these things.” Juno groaned for what seemed like the billionth time that day.

“How do you even know he’ll ask these things?”

“Becau-”

“He asked other imposters.” Nureyev cut in.

“What if I’m _not_ an imposter?” He laughed at Juno.

“You saying you’re the real princess Juno?”

“I-I’m just saying I need to get to Paris, and the princess is in Paris.” Nureyev looked at him sharply.

“What do you need that’s in Paris?” Mag glanced back and forth between the two.

“Nothing that concerns you, Nureyev.” He stepped closer to Juno.

“If we’re the ones taking you there, you might as well tell us.”

“I don’t have to tell you anything.” Nureyev walked right up to Juno, so close that he had to physically look up at him. Juno knew he was using his height to get him to fold, but if Juno was anything, he was stubborn. So, Juno stomped on Nureyev’s foot.

“Ow! What the _hell Jasha_?” Nureyev stepped backward to avoid another injured foot.

“Stop doing _that._ ” Nureyev scoffed.

“Doing _what_?”

“Trying to intimidate me.”

“I’m not tryi-”

“You are Jasha’s right. You should listen to him.” Nureyev glared at both of them.

“I’m taking a walk. Good luck getting anything useful into his skull, Mag.” If looks could kill, Nureyev would have been dead before he reached the stairs. Juno was livid. Nureyev was the one who had offered to train him to be some princess, so where was he going?

“He just needs some time to cool down. He doesn’t like being contradicted.” An angry laugh escaped Juno before he could stop it.

“Oh, does he? What a strange trait, I’ve never met someone who doesn’t like being contradicted before.” He glared at Mag who opened his mouth, “No. Don’t talk to me, I’m leaving,” He stormed down the stairs, not bothering to check if Nureyev was anywhere nearby. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to get back on his own, but that didn’t matter. He needed to get away from them. He’d put his life in their hands, he was regretting that now. He threw the door of the small restaurant open, it made a satisfying bang as it hit the wall.

 

Juno walked through the city, he didn’t know where he was going and he knew he wouldn’t be able to find his way back, but that didn’t matter at the moment. He wasn’t looking where he was going. All he could focus on was his anger. He didn’t even notice he was in an area that was crawling with guards, officers, and other members of the new order until one grabbed his arm.

“What are you-” Juno’s next words died in his throat as he saw the gun at the officer’s hip. Now was not the time to be upset.

“You’re coming with me.” He started walking, almost pulling Juno along. His grip was tight on Juno’s upper arm, but he could get himself free if needed. Not that he would with that gun so nearby. The officer led Juno to what Juno guessed was an office. He was manhandled through the doors, past men and women fluttering around, taking calls, barking orders. He was pushed into a side room, where a woman sat writing something down at her desk. She looked like she had a bad day. He made a note not to get on her bad side.

“Comrade.” The woman didn’t look up.

“What do you want.”

“I have a present for you, Wire.” That caught her attention. She looked up at them and her eyes scraped over every inch of Juno. From his worn boots, over his tattered skirt, to his too big coat, and finally his scarred face. He knew he looked every inch the street rat he was.

“How sweet, Andrei. You brought me a rat.” Andrei tried and failed to hide his annoyance.

“This is the one who was seen with that _Nureyev_.” The disdain in his voice was clear. Her features shifted to a look of disbelief, but after she looked Juno over again, she could believe it. Juno felt like he was a child being caught in the act again. Only this time he didn’t know what the act was.

“Thank you, Andrei. You may leave now.” She was short with him and Juno got the impression that he was a consistent thorn in her side.

“But-”

“If you want me to bring up your name in the next meeting with the superiors, I’d suggest getting out of my office now.” He muttered his well-wishes and scrambled out of the room. Wire rubbed at her temples, she looked about as frustrated as Juno felt. She gestured to the chair in front of her desk. “Have a seat.” Juno complied.

“Is it a crime to be seen with people?” He crossed his arms, knowing full well he looked childish.

“No, but it is a crime to associate with a wanted felon.” She stood up, her chair scraped the floor. “You must understand, we have to monitor any rumor about the Steel line no matter how trivial.” Juno nodded. “What’s your name?”

“Jasha.” Wire hummed and walked around her desk.

“Stand up, Jasha.” He complied and noticed Wire was taller than him. “Walk with me.” She didn’t wait as she walked briskly out the doors to her office and to a large floor to ceiling window. Some other officers looked at them but most didn’t even spare them a glance. She nodded to the window. “What do you see?” The window overlooked an intersection, there were people rushing to and fro. Dogs barking and children running. Peddlers and thieves.

“A city.” She laughed.

“Yes, but this city is the fruit of _our_ work, from _our_ revolution. If he were still alive, all of this would be undone, you and I likely wouldn’t be standing next to each other for one reason or another. They were dangerous, they were a rot and we were the surgeons brave enough to remove it.” She looked at him. “Do you understand why playing dress up can be so dangerous?” Juno nodded.

“Yes.” He glanced out the window and… was that Mag? Juno had to make sure he didn’t get himself caught. “Am- are we done here?” Wire smiled at him.

“Yes, you can leave. Just remember, if you see something, report it.”

“I will.” He tried to leave as fast as possible without looking like he was running away.

His heart was racing as he walked away from the building, he knew Wire was probably still looking out the window - looking for him - but he didn’t care. He had to make sure that Mag got out of this area. He grabbed Mag’s arm and was greeted with a knife, just under his rib cage and just centimeters away.

“Mag.”

“Jasha?” Mag pulled the knife away, “What are you doing here?”

“I was just about to ask the same thing.” Juno spared a glance to the big window he was just looking out. “We need to go. Now.” Juno got to the end of the street before Mag stopped him.

“What were you doing in that building?”

“It’s none of your business.” Mag looked down his nose at Juno.

“It is if you want to come with us.” Juno saw that Mag wasn’t going to give up any time soon and caved.

“Fine, I was brought there by a stupid officer. Let’s move on.” Juno walked faster, trying to outrun the conversation. He didn’t know how to get back to Mag and Nureyev’s hideout by himself, so he was forced to slow down and wait for Mag at a street corner.

“Do you know the name of the officer?” Juno crossed his arms.

“It started with an ‘a’. Andrei I think?” Mag cursed under his breath and took off, “Hey this isn’t fair your legs are longer than mine.”

“If he found you…” Mag stopped dead in his tracks, Juno almost ran into him. “Do you know where Peter is?”

“No, and I don’t _want_ to know.” That was a lie if Juno had ever told one. Mag pinched the bridge of his nose.

“If we don’t find him soon he’s gonna get himself into more trouble than we can buy him out of.”  Juno was dragged to all of Nureyev’s usual haunts, he was nowhere to be found.

“Who says he’s not just back at your lair?” Juno was cold and hungry and tired, he just wanted to be finished with being outside

“He could be, let’s hope he is for all our sakes.” Nureyev was indeed back at their hideout.

“Petya.” Nureyev jumped, he was too busy flirting with one of the restaurant's patrons to realize they were back.

“Mag.” his gaze turned sour when it fell upon Juno, “Jasha.”

“Be nice,” Mag said grabbing both Juno and Nureyev’s arms to pull them upstairs. Nureyev opened the big window and sat on the sill, Juno sat on a stool on the other side of the room. “You two are worse than children.” Mag looked between them, they were ignoring the other as much as they could. He fixed his coat and walked to the stairs. “I’ll be out, you two stay here and get over whatever you’re mad about.” Juno waited until he couldn’t hear Mag’s heavy footsteps before sticking his tongue out at Nureyev. He knew it was childish, he didn’t care.

“I don’t even know why you’re mad. It’s not like I did anything,” Nureyev muttered, he drew a line in the snow just outside the window.

“Well right now it’s because you’re so insistent on having that damn window open.” Nureyev scoffed.

“What's wrong with having it open?” Juno clenched his jaw and told himself not to go over there and punch that look off his face.

“It rem- nothing. Just- just shut it.” Nureyev made a face but shut the window all the same. He climbed down and dragged a stool next to Juno’s.

“So… what’s your story, Jasha?” Juno made a confused face.

“My- my _story?_ ” Nureyev laughed and it sent shivers down Juno’s spine. There must have been a crack in the window or something.

“Yeah, everyone’s got one, I’ll even tell you mine.” Juno let out a small laugh.

“My story isn’t any fun.” Nureyev got up and ducked behind a curtain, he came back with a bottle of alcohol.

“Would this help?” Juno looked at him with a straight face.

“Wow, bribery. I’ll have to tell the police.” Nureyev laughed again, he poured two glasses and handed one to Juno. Juno told himself the way Nureyev leaned against the stool wasn’t attractive.

“Look, I’ll even go first.” Nureyev took a deep breath. “My dad, he didn't like the new government much, he spoke out about it often. It made us a target. This kid who lived next to us found out about Dad’s views and… well, he _disappeared_ soon after. The kid became an officer.”

“The one we avoided?” Nureyev nodded.

“His name is Andrei. Avoid him at all costs,” Juno thought about that officer who brought him to Wire, his name was definitely Andrei. “So, when Dad… _left_ I had nowhere to go, so I took to the streets. Mag eventually found me and here we are today.” Juno hummed.

“So Mag is like your dad?” Nureyev stiffened. Juno regretted asking that instantly.

“I guess he is.” He cleared his throat. “Anyway, go on and tell me your tragic backstory.” Juno took a drink from the glass and cleared his own throat.

“I was found by the side of a road. I don’t remember being found, I just remember the snow and biting cold in the darkness. The nurses said I had amnesia, I didn’t know my own name but it was sewn into my coat.” Juno took another drink, “All I had on me was my clothes and a necklace. I was put in an orphanage and Rita clung to me like a leech.” Juno missed her. He missed her a lot, she was the closest thing to family he had.

“Not to make light of your life but, if you don’t remember your past who’s to say you’re not the princess?” Juno laughed harshly.

“Yeah, if I’m princess Juno then you must be Julius Caesar.” Nureyev gave a small smile and walked to the doorway.

“Just think about it, you might find you like being a princess.” He walked down the stairs leaving Juno alone with his thoughts, something that was never good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was finished way later than i had planned and im not too happy with it but its here nonetheless  
> i, a dumbass, decided to rewrite and entire movie/musical so y'all are stuck with me on this ride


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's not having fun  
> Mag's still playing clean up  
> and Juno is a ball of anxiety

Juno was curled up on a mattress a week later. He was a tangle of limbs and a heavy blanket, Mag had insisted on giving Juno their best blanket. He couldn’t say no. He woke to the sound of something falling and hitting the floor with a thud.

“Be careful, Petya, he needs his sleep,” Mag said in a hushed tone, Juno guessed that Nureyev had dropped a bag.

“He can sleep on the train, we need to go as soon as possible.” Nureyev took a shaky breath and Juno was thankful that he was facing away from them.

“As soon as possible _without drawing suspicion._ ” Mag sighed and set down whatever he was holding, “C’mere,” Juno heard the rustling of fabric and what he assumed was Mag rubbing Nureyev’s back and… he heard Nureyev trying to hide his tears. “So long as we lay low on the train and call no attention to us, we’ll be perfectly fine. We’re only a few hours away from being out. You’ll be alright.” Nureyev cleared his throat and when he spoke his voice was sharp and almost sounded like a different person.

“I’m fine. Wake Jasha up, make sure he’s ready to run if need be. I’m not going to wait for him if things go south.” Juno heard him stomp down the stairs and Mag sigh. Mag got him up soon after and Juno was debriefed.

“The train leaves in an hour, we have a couple hours on the train and then we’ll be out. Afterward we’ll have a few days of travel, but we’ll be out and much closer to meeting the princess.” That did nothing to quell Juno’s nerves. Nureyev eventually slinked back into the room, he didn’t say a word as he put his coat on and picked up his bag. If Nureyev noticed his glasses were crooked or that his hair was disheveled or that there was a painfully obvious mark on his neck he didn’t care. Juno told himself that seeing the mark on Nureyev’s neck didn’t make his stomach drop to the center of the earth. Mag didn’t pay any attention to Nureyev’s new look. It made Juno wonder if this was commonplace. 

“Where were you?” Nureyev didn’t acknowledge Juno, “Looks like you… had fun.” The words left a sour taste in his mouth. Nureyev shot Juno a look as he fixed his glasses and hair, trying to make himself more presentable.

“Whatever I may or may not have done is none of your business.” The sharpness in his voice surprised Juno, he found himself flipping back through all their recent interactions to find out when he made him upset. Juno turned away from him and put his own coat on and took his bag from Mag. They were all silent as they made their way to the station. The station was littered with what was left of the upper crust. Anyone who had enough money to get out, Juno felt like he stuck out with his dirty skirt and worn boots.

“They’re trying to get rid of all the intellectuals they can,” Mag said, placing his bag down. Nureyev kept fiddling with the collars of his shirt and coat. If Juno didn’t know any better he’d say he was trying to hide the hickey.

“So what’s your excuse for leaving?” Nureyev asked Mag, Juno hid his laugh with a cough.

“Very funny, Peter,” Mag said blandly, it was clearly not very funny to him. Juno looked around for Rita in vain, he knew she wouldn’t be there. As he was scanning the crowd in the station he thought he kept seeing a woman looking at him but when he tried to look at her face she disappeared. Juno wondered, if he really was the princess, did that mean he had been separated from his brother for roughly a decade? His heart stopped in his chest. He was never close to anyone other than Rita, and she forced her way in. He couldn’t imagine having a brother let alone a twin.

“Jasha?” Nureyev’s soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Hm?” Juno’s eyes kept sticking to Nureyev’s lips, they were still slightly pinker than normal from his… adventure. When he finally made it up to his eyes they were staring into his with a softness Juno had never seen.

Nureyev cleared his throat, “We- the train is boarding.”

“Oh, right.” Nureyev turned fast and Juno followed him and Mag onto the train ride that was about to change his life.

Juno hadn’t said a word since they had gotten on the train, he just stared out the window worrying. He couldn’t stop thinking about the princess. He couldn’t help but feel like the moment he meets the princess is the moment his entire life had been leading up to. He watched the buildings give way to trees and snow, if he weren’t so preoccupied with his anxiety he would have appreciated their beauty.

Nureyev kicked Juno’s legs off the seat he was laying on, “Move.” He just swung his legs onto the seat opposite him. “You should be reviewing what you know, so you’re ready.” Juno thought that if this was his attempt at friendly conversation, he was failing miserably.

“Why?” Nureyev looked to Mag. Mag, however, looked back to his book.

“So that when you meet the princess you’ll be ready.” Juno leaned a little closer to Nureyev’s face.

“Do you really think I’m royalty?” Nureyev laughed, it sent shivers down Juno’s spine. Not that it meant anything.

“You know I do, Jasha.”

“Then stop bossing me around,” Juno said turning back to the window, he was fed up with Nureyev.

“I’m taking a walk.” Nureyev got up and left the compartment without another word. Juno jumped slightly at the clack of the compartment door sliding closed. Juno pulled his necklace out from under his shirt to fidget with it. Juno was lost in his thoughts again, most of them revolved around what they would do if the princess turned them away.

“Jasha?” Juno looked at Mag and sat upright.

“Yeah?” Mag smiled kindly, it made Juno forget that he was a conman.

“Where did you get that necklace?” Juno looked down at it, he had no clue.

He shrugged, “I’ve just always had it. Why are you asking?” He tried to hide his suspicion, usually, when people asked about his necklace it was so they could try to buy it off him. It had real gold inlaid on the pendant after all.

“Petya found a music box a few months ago that has the same look to it. I wonder if they go together.” Juno looked back down to his necklace and hummed.

“You’re close to him aren’t you?”

Mag smiled again at Juno, “We’re very close, he’s like a son to me.” The conversation lulled as Juno got lost in his thoughts again. He couldn’t help but worry about the princess, he would know if he were really princess Juno, right? He wouldn’t just be bothering a tired man who had his heart broken too many times to put back together… right?

“Mag?” Juno tried to keep the worry out of his voice, it didn’t work.

“Yes, Jasha?” Mag’s kind voice distinguished some of his anxiety, but there’s only so much a fatherly voice can do.

“I- what if the princess doesn’t like me?” Juno picked at his fingers. Mag leaned over to him to place his hand on Juno’s.

“I’m sure the princess will love you.”

Juno huffed, “Nureyev doesn’t seem to.” Mag laughed. Juno felt his face heat up, but there was no reason for blushing of course.

“He’s got some funny ways of showing it, but he does care about you.” Juno gave Mag a skeptical look, “More than he lets on anyway.”

“What if the princess turns us away?” Mag took Juno’s hand.

“We’re going to meet the princess’s right hand first, a former count. His name is Mick Mercury, I knew him when he was little when I masqueraded as a count myself.” Juno’s fears were only somewhat washed away.

“And what if he says I’m not fit to meet the princess?” Mag pulled his hand away and sighed.

“Then we lay low and look for a new life in Paris.”

Juno nodded, “So, what’s this Mercury like?” Mag smiled, his face was clouded over by nostalgia for a better time, and a better man.

“He was always smiling, he was incredibly intelligent too. Only thing was his ideas were a bit eccentric. He was a good kid, I have no doubts that he’s become a good man as well.” Juno turned back to the window, he watched the snow covered trees fly past for a moment.

“I wonder if he’ll like-” Juno was cut off by a sound he knew well, his heart and stomach dropped through the floor of the train. The crack of the gunshot echoed through his head as he thought about Peter Nureyev.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a little shorter than the past two chapters but this is the best place to cut it also the next chapter is gonna be Fun~ (for me) so i had to cut it here  
> oh and even if i dont respond to a comment i see it and it makes me So Happy so please keep leaving comments they truly make my day every time


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's a gay mess  
> Juno's trying to be nice  
> Mag is left behind  
> and Andrei is unfortunately here

Peter’s heart stopped in his chest when he heard the shot. He had heard they were taking those with the wrong papers to a certain car but he didn’t expect them to be shot while the train was still moving. His only thoughts were about Jasha and Mag. He had to get to them. He had to make sure they were safe. His legs couldn’t seem to move fast enough, he cursed himself for straying so far from the compartment Jasha and Mag were in.

“Nureyev.” Peter kept walking, hoping that he was too frantic to recognize the voice. “Peter.” He stopped in his tracks, and when he turned his fears were realized. Andrei was standing a little under five feet away from him.  

“What are you doing here, Andrei?” The man simply smiled at him, if Peter didn’t know what lay beneath he would have thought it was a sweet smile. 

“Where’s the princess.” Peter slowly reached to the inside of his coat. 

“I won’t tell you.” He felt the cold hilt of the knife, it was a comforting weight. Andrei stepped closer and Peter flung the knife at him. It cut a deep line through Andrei’s shirt and arm, he grabbed his arm and when he pulled his hand away it was covered in blood. Andrei laughed. It sent shivers of anxiety down Peter’s spine. 

“And here I thought you cared about me or did our time spent this morning mean nothing to you?” His eyes were trained on Peter’s neck where he had left his mark.

“This morning was a mistake.” Andrei stepped forward, he was only three feet away.

“A mistake you enjoyed.” Andrei pulled his gun out and put it to Peter’s chest. The way his face changed made Peter want to get back to Mag and Jasha all the more. Peter could feel the cold steel through his shirt. “Now tell me, where is he.” The sharpness in his voice was almost palpable. Peter stepped forward, ignoring the gun, and put a hand to Andrei’s face. 

“I’ll tell you after this,” He said closing the distance between them. As soon as Andrei started to kiss back, Peter grabbed the back of his head and slammed his face into the wall. He turned and ran, not looking back to see if Andrei was knocked out. All he could think about was Jasha’s safety. He threw the compartment door open, startling Jasha and Mag. Jasha stood, clearly not expecting to see him so distressed. 

“Peter! What’s happening?” Jasha’s voice was full of barely concealed anxiety. 

“We need to  _ go _ .” Mag placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“Go  _ where _ , Pete?” Peter looked to the window. 

“Anywhere but this damned train.” He saw Jasha’s eyes widen when he realized they would jump, but there was nothing to do about that now. He handed him his bag as he picked up his own. Mag opened the window, Jasha took a step back. He looked terrified. He stood behind Peter as Mag climbed through the window. 

“Hand me my bag, Peter.” as soon as he had his bag in his hands he jumped. Peter crossed the length of the compartment he slung his bag across his chest and started to climb through, but he stopped when he saw the look on Jasha’s face.  

“Jasha? Are you alright?” The lady faltered, he was stood pressed up to the door, clearly not wanting to be near the window. Peter wanted to hold him, to console him, to make him feel safe. But there was no time. 

“I uh… don’t laugh but I’m afraid of heights and jumping out of a train isn’t my idea of fun.” Peter offered a kind smile and his hand.

“Well, we don’t have much time. Every second we stay on this train, Mag is that much farther away.” Jasha reluctantly stepped forward and took Peter’s hand, he tried to tell himself the thumping in his chest was from the prospect of the jump. Peter helped Jasha out the window and onto a small, barely there, ledge. Jasha’s hand tightened around his, it made his heart flutter. Peter took a moment to take in the way the wind moved Jasha’s hair and skirt, if he had any time he would take in the view for the rest of his life. Jasha’s face was clouded by anxiety, Peter wanted to make him feel safe. “Are you rea-” 

The compartment door opened with a bang, when Peter turned to look he was greeted with a gun to his face. Andrei was livid, that much was clear. There was blood dripping from his nose and lip, presumably from when Peter had slammed his face into a wall. Jasha’s hand squeezed Peter’s, it was grounding. 

“Peter, come back into the train.” Andrei’s words sounded more like a growl than human speech. 

“I’d love to, but we have an important meeting to catch.” Andrei lowered his gun, his glare met Jasha’s wide eyes. Peter’s stomach dropped to the center of the earth. His eyes moved over Jasha, Peter was glad their hands were below the windowsill. Andrei sneered, Peter wanted to punch that look right off his face.

“Is this your rebound? A wannabe princess?” Andrei tutted, “You could do so much better, Pete.” 

“He’s not my rebound.” Peter knew he should just jump already, but Andrei knew how to get under his skin and he would do anything to get the princess. Andrei turned his gaze back to Peter.

“At least I got to kiss you one more time before you died.” Peter had to restrain himself from climbing back into the train and slamming Andrei’s face into the wall again. 

“If anyone’s going to die right now, it’ll be you,” Peter glanced to Jasha at his side. “Besides that was quite possibly the worst kiss I’ve ever had.” Jasha leaned closer to Peter.

“We need to go right now, Peter” His voice was low, Andrei’s glare was trained on the both of them. 

“I know, he isn’t worth our time.” Peter turned away from the window and readied himself to jump.

“Did I ever tell you that your father was my first assignment?” Peter's heart stopped in his chest. Surely that didn’t mean what he thought it meant. “After I reported him, I was offered the chance to kill him myself. I watched the light go out of his eyes,” Peter was filled with rage, Andrei raised his gun, “I think it’s only fitting that I kill you as well. You’ll at least have the comfort of being killed by the same man as your father.” Peter turned to him, he was blinded by rage. He tried to climb back through the window but Jasha wrapped his arms around his torso. He didn’t even notice Jasha had jumped until they hit the ground. Jasha had jumped off the train for Peter, to help him. His brain was still catching up on what had just happened. 

“Nureyev?” Peter was pulled out of his thoughts to realize he was currently on top of Jasha. 

“Sorry.” He scrambled to get off of him. He stood up and took a look around, the train was already leaving them behind and there was nothing but snow and the train tracks. 

“I should have just jumped,” Jasha sat up, he made no move to stand, “We left Mag behind.”

“Don’t blame yourself for that. You were afraid and I’d say it’s normal to be afraid of jumping out of a moving train, let alone if you have a fear of heights,” Peter wanted to sit next to Jasha, but there was an awful lot of snow, so he settled for standing next to him. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Peter was standing and looking down the train tracks and Jasha was sitting in the snow and playing with the hem of his skirt. 

Peter was lost in thought, all he could think of was Andrei. The only thing he could focus on was the image of his father dying at Andrei’s hands. All he could see when he closed his eyes was his father laying lifeless and cold. He had always known his father was killed, that’s just how things worked, but to know the man who did it… and not only know him but to have once been friends with. It made him sick to think about his childhood friend killing his father, someone he knew well. His brain had created an image of Andrei shooting his father, and smiling. 

He was shocked out of his thoughts by a cold object hitting his cheek. He raised a hand to his cheek and looked to Jasha in confusion. He was offered no solace, Jasha was perhaps the happiest Peter had ever seen him. He was smiling and hiding a giggle behind his hand. Peter was shocked, he never thought he’d see the day where Jasha giggled. 

“Did you just… throw snow at my face?” Jasha’s eyes met Peter’s, he tried to memorize the unfamiliar brightness in them. 

“You looked like you needed to be distracted.” The smile - however small - on Jasha’s face made Peter’s heart flutter. He smiled back and sat down next to him. Jasha radiated heat, it just made him want to move closer to escape the cold of the snow and breeze. After a few minutes of silence Jasha spoke up, “This morning when you went out, you went to  _ him _ didn’t you?” Peter heaved a sigh, he didn’t want to talk about this to Jasha but he wanted him to trust him. He couldn’t explain why. 

“Yes. We were… well, we were together when we were younger. I guess a part of me is still nostalgic for better times. Even if those times were bittersweet at best.” He couldn’t find the strength to look Jasha in the eye. 

“I mean we all make mistakes…” Jasha shrugged. 

Peter let out a laugh, “Yeah well, I don’t think most mistakes come back to try and kill you.” 

“I don’t think so, I think that’s a Nureyev special.” Peter looked over to Jasha to see him staring back. It made his face flush, he hoped Jasha thought it was the cold. He was smiling again, it was perhaps the most beautiful thing Peter had ever seen. Not because he had feelings for Jasha though, he could recognize when someone was good looking, that was all. He cleared his throat.

“Thanks for pulling out of that window back there. I- it, uh, it means a lot to me.” Jasha nodded at him before turning to look at the trees and the snow. 

“It’s nothing, you would have done the same for me.” 

Peter looked at Jasha out of the corner of his eye. His face was flushed from the cold and his breaths were coming out in puffs. He looked angelic. The way the light hit his face and highlighted his eyes made Peter feel warm. His lips looked soft and when the snow began to fall gently, it gathered in his hair and on his eyelashes. A snowflake landed on his cheek and it melted into his skin, Peter envied that snowflake. He looked so at peace, he didn’t look at worried as he had been for all the time Peter knew him. Contentedness looked good on him. He wished he could make Jasha smile like when he threw the snow at him every day.

“-reyev? You hear me?” Peter blinked himself out of his thoughts. 

“Hm? What did you say, Jasha?”

“You alright?” Peter nodded and Jasha stood, “Well, Mag is just over there. We should get going.” 

“Right. We’ve lost a lot of time.” As they walked to Mag, Peter berated himself for getting so distracted. It’s not like he  _ loved _ Jasha. Whatever this was would just disappear as soon as Jasha was out of his sight, he was sure of it. 

Mag put a hand on Peter’s shoulder as they walked along the train tracks, “What happened, Petya?” Peter sighed, looked to Jasha, and explained as they tried to get back on schedule. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got Gay for peter and had to write a chapter from his pov also i need to stop posting updates at like 2am  
> i'm still cursing myself for rewriting an entire movie but its chill i guess bc im gay and its self care


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juno is a mess  
> Peter's trying  
> Mag's a dad  
> Sasha is frustrated  
> And Andrei isn't here

Sasha sat at her desk rubbing her temples, she wanted this phone call to be over already, “What do you _mean_ they jumped off the train? No, I understand how one could jump off a train, my question is how did you fail to complete your job and let them get away?” She felt Andrei’s voice was grating before, but over the phone, it was almost worse.

_“I was going to shoot them but then-”_

“Your job wasn’t to shoot them it was to bring them back to me.” 

 _“Still, I can find them, they’re bound to turn up around the border eventually.”_ She took a deep breath, she had to resist slamming the telephone back onto the hook.

“No. You can’t. I’ve let things slip in the past before, I think you’re done.”

 _“General Wire, I must have misunderstood you. You don’t mean you’re firing me do you?”_ His voice was full of anxiety, Sasha didn’t care.

“I’m saying exactly that. Come back to St. Petersburg immediately and hand in your gun. You don’t need it anymore.” She didn’t listen to his protests as she hung up the telephone. She stood up and made sure she that her pistol was fully loaded. She had to finish what should have been finished a long time ago.

* * *

 

Juno was seated next to Mag and rested his elbow on the side of the truck. Mag was talking to Nureyev about something, Juno wasn’t paying attention. He was watching the countryside pass and wondering why he ever agreed to this plan. They were hitching a ride on a truck transporting hay bales. Nureyev kept complaining, Juno didn’t mind it. It was better than some rides he’s taken. Nureyev was seated across from Juno, Mag chattered on.

Juno looked to Nureyev, he kept adjusting his glasses every few seconds. Juno guesses the road was making them fall down quicker than they should have. His hair was a mess and he made no attempt to keep it out of his face, he had complained that morning about not being able to fix his hair before leaving. Now he looked more like a street rat than Juno did, and that was an accomplishment. The sunlight made Nureyev’s eyes look like stars. Not that Juno was staring at his eyes.

“What do you think, Jasha?” Juno shook himself out of his thoughts and noticed Nureyev and Mag looking at him.

“Uh, what?” Nureyev rolled his eyes and sighed.

“He’s hopeless.”  

“He’s not hopeless, Petya,” Mag smiled at Juno, “We were wondering if we should get you a new dress or suit for when you meet with Count Mercury.” Nureyev huffed, clearly restless. He was bouncing a leg and tapping his fingers on his knee. Juno paused, he had never thought about what to wear. He honestly didn’t think they would even make it across the border.

“I guess a dress would be easier to run in,” Juno said. Nureyev cracked a smile, Juno’s heart fluttered in his chest.

“Finally, something he says makes sense.” Juno tried to stamp down the pride growing in his chest.

“At least I can jump off a train without being pulled,” Juno stared Nureyev down, daring him to make a quip with Mag right there.

“So let’s add getting Jasha a dress to the ever-growing list of things we need to meet the princess,” Mag said as he ran a hand through his hair.

“I don’t _need_ a new dress if it’s too much. I’m sure I can make my skirt look…” He looked down at his tattered and worn skirt, “Actually that might be really important.” Nureyev pushed his glasses up again and sighed.

“Who was the royal advisor to Empress Sarah Steel?” Juno rolled his eyes.

“Jack Takano.”

“And who was the head chef of the royal palace in St. Petersb-”

“No,” Juno snapped. He was fed up, he glared at Nureyev.

“What?” There was genuine shock written on Nureyev’s face.

“I don’t want to play school right now. I don’t want to be drilled on things I should know but don’t. At this point, you’ll just have to find another Juno.” Nureyev looked to Mag then back to Juno.

“Jasha,” his voice was much softer than Juno anticipated, it made him guilty for snapping, “you’re doing… so much better than we could have ever hoped for. If I didn’t know any better I’d say that you were just pretending not to know you’re the princess.” Juno felt his face flush at the compliment. He hoped the cold hid it from view.

“You really are quite the little spitfire, Princess,” Mag took Juno’s hand. He couldn’t explain it but being addressed as princess made his heart glow.

“Th- Thanks I guess? I’m not exactly sure how to take that…” Mag smiled warmly at him.

“You'll get there, Jasha,” Mag said. Juno turned back to Nureyev who looked away quickly. Juno noted that he was worrying his lip, something Juno had never seen him do before. Juno looked to the countryside passing by, his mind was clouded by the anxiety of what was to come.

Days filled with travel and thinly veiled anxiety passed. Juno was corralled into busses and trains and cars. Anything Mag could find cheap enough they took, now he was being forced onto a boat.

“I don’t even like boats,” Juno groaned and stuffed his hands into his coat pockets. Nureyev scoffed next to him.

“Have you ever even been on a boat, Jasha?” Nureyev asked, Juno kept his chin high, not something hard to do when talking to someone as tall as Nureyev.

“Yes, have you?” Juno responded. Nureyev faltered, he clearly didn’t expect Juno to say yes so confidently.

“Uhh…” he looked to Mag, “Hey, Mag how long will this boat ride be?” Mag walked over and put a hand on Nureyev’s shoulder.

“A few days, Petya. So, play nice.” He had a certain look in his eyes, whatever it meant it made Nureyev flush. Juno wasn’t sure if he wanted to know what it meant or not.

Mag led them to their rooms, all right next to each other. They were small and barely had enough room for one bed, but a bed was a bed. Juno’s was next to Nureyev’s and Nureyev’s was next to Mag’s. They had already set off, not many people were on this ship.

Juno put his bag on his bed and went back up to the top deck. When Juno reached the top of the stairs leading to the deck he heard soft music playing from some record. It was some waltz that his body subconsciously started moving to. He stepped and twirled in time with the sweet melody he didn’t even notice he had an audience until Nureyev started clapping from behind him, standing on the top stair looking at Juno in awe. Looking at Juno like he meant something. It made him flush.

“Well done, Jasha. I never knew you could dance.” Nureyev pushed his glasses up, Juno began to think it was more of a nervous habit than actually fixing the position.

“I can’t. I don’t know where that came from I- I didn’t know I _could_ dance.” Nureyev went to the record player and started it again. Then he walked to Juno and offered his hand.

“I hear that a partner makes dancing easier.” Juno wasn’t sure what came over him but he accepted Nureyev’s hand and let him lead him around the deck in a series of twirls and simple swaying that felt more like floating than dancing.

They kept swaying and stepping in time with each other, the music drifted off but they didn’t notice. Juno tried not to get lost in Nureyev’s eyes, but they were so close and Nureyev’s eyes looked so soft and warm.

“I’m feeling a little… dizzy.” Juno said, barely above a whisper.

“Kind of lightheaded?” Nureyev asked. Juno nodded, “Maybe we should stop spinning.”

“We _have_ stopped spinning.”

“ _Oh._ ” Nureyev sounded genuinely surprised. He sounded like he got so caught up in dancing with Juno that he didn’t notice when they stopped spinning and didn’t notice the music stopping. Juno didn’t know how to react or what to say. He just looked into Nureyev’s eyes as he let himself be held close. Nureyev leaned closer and Juno tried not to close his eyes. Juno didn't want to fall into the black hole that was Peter Nureyev.

"Jasha”

“Yeah?”

“I- Mag said he had something for you.” Juno stepped back. He had to remind himself, he couldn’t afford getting attached here.

“Right. I’ll, uhh, I’ll talk to you later.” Juno ran down the stairs and went to Mag’s room. The door was open and the room inviting.

“Nureyev said you had something for me?” Juno didn’t miss the way Mag’s eyes lit up.

“Yes, I bought you a new dress for when you meet the former count.” Mag handed him a beautiful dress on a hanger. It was the same blue as his eyes. Like the Baltic Sea, he thought. Even though he had never _been_ to the Baltic Sea. He took it, thanked mag, and retreated to his room. He hung the dress on the inside of the door, it truly was beautiful. He’d have to try it on later. Right now Juno had something to yell at himself for.

The way Nureyev had looked at him when they danced, it felt… intense in a way he’d never felt before. It felt almost private. Like Nureyev was barring his soul for Juno. He pulled his necklace out from inside his dress and started to twist it back and forth. He had read and re-read the words engraved on the small pendant more times than he could count. _Together in Paris._ Juno doubted whoever gave it to him was still alive, let alone in Paris.

He wanted to hate Nureyev, he really did, he searched for hours for any little detail that could make him hate the man. All he came up with were just points in the opposite collum. Juno wished he had never agreed to go along with them. He wasn’t going to find anyone in Paris, it was extremely unlikely that the princess would agree to meet him let alone confirm that Juno is the long-lost princess.

He eventually drifted to sleep with his mind a whirlwind of emotions and debilitating fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for how LONG its been since i updated this!! a lots been happening so far as school goes but i hope to have the next chapter up soon as i split it in half to make this one  
> once again any and every comment is SO treasured! thank y'all for sticking with me even through that unanounced and accidental hiatus i mean ive never been the best at doing shit Regularly but we're almost halfway so we got this!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's in denial  
> Mag's trying  
> Juno's terrified  
> Mick's a concerned  
> and Benten's sad
> 
> Also! a warning for this chapter, Sarah Steel is featured in it and she's well.... herself so if that's something you can't handle then I suggest just skip the section staring at "Juno was thrown to the hard marble floors," and you can resume reading at "“-no? Jasha! You’re alright.” " gunshots are also in that section so just be careful

Peter tried his best not to bring up their almost-kiss for the rest of the ride. He also tried not to think about it, but that didn’t work as well. His mind kept wandering back to how soft Jasha looked, how Jasha’s eyes bore so deeply into Peter’s, how  _ vulnerable _ he looked. 

Every time they ran into each other for the rest of the trip, which was often, the image of Jasha so soft and content filled his mind. He kept reminding himself it was only for a few days. Then Jasha would meet Count Mercury, he would have an audience with Princess Benzaiten, and… and he would be out of Peter’s life for good. He really screwed up here. This was just supposed to be another easy job, this was just supposed to be a quick con, he wasn’t supposed to have gotten so… involved. But Peter Nureyev did was Peter Nureyev did best, and that was suppressing any and every emotion that could hinder the task at hand. 

He tried to ignore the concerned looks that Mag gave him, he told himself it was nothing. He told himself he just wanted the money that would go along with being with Jasha. He told himself every lie he could think of. Nothing helped. Nothing took him off his mind. By the time they had landed on the shores of France, he had almost convinced himself. And, by the time they actually reached the outskirts of Paris, he hadn’t convinced himself completely but it was enough. 

“Welcome to Paris, children,” Mag was far more enthusiastic about all this than either Peter or Jasha were. 

“Looks like St. Petersburg,” Peter said. He was trying and failing to tell himself it wasn’t that different than Russia. He was more shaken up than he wanted to be about being somewhere other than the only other place he had ever known. Mag sighed, but Peter saw Jasha crack a smile out of the corner of his eye. 

“It is  _ not _ St. Petersburg, the world is not St. Petersburg, this is Paris, France. It’s a wonderful city,” Mag looked at Jasha, he was playing with that necklace of his absentmindedly, “and it holds our future. Quite the opposite of St. Petersburg I think.” Peter saw the way Jasha’s nerves grew the closer to the actual city they walked. Peter grabbed his hand as an olive branch of sorts. Jasha smiled at him, Peter put that smile next to the memory of their dance.

They walked the streets of Paris for hours before they all went their separate ways. Jasha to some bridge, Mag to some underground Russian club, and Peter to their hotel. He put his bag on his bed and walked to the small balcony attached to his room. It was hardly a balcony but it was more than Peter had ever had. He looked over Paris in the evening glow, it didn’t feel like he was in a different country, it didn’t feel like their entire lives would change for the better or for the worse the next day, it didn’t feel like Peter was going to lose Jasha one way or another. He leaned his elbows on the railing and looked across the busy city.

“Oh, Jasha, look what you’ve done to me.”

* * *

 

“This letter is written in red ink,” Bartholomew “Mick” Mercury scoffed. “How come we never got to write in red ink?” He looked to Benzaiten who was sitting in an ornate armchair with his hand to his temple. His suit said princess but his demeanor said a man who was running out of time. 

“Because one time you spilled a bottle and everyone thought it was blood.” Benzaiten’s voice was bland like it was left out in the sun too long and lost all its color. 

“Here, let me read this blood-letter. I’ve missed you my dear Benzaiten and if-” he stood suddenly, starling Mick. 

“He never called me Benzaiten. You didn’t either. It was always Benten, and sometimes if he was trying to get out of trouble Ben. Never Benzaiten, you know that, Mick.” Mick nodded. “You know what? I’m done with this whole charade. I’m done pretending like my brother is alive.” He took Mick’s hands. “Tell everyone that the lost princess is gone. I’m not looking for someone I know doesn’t exist anymore.” He turned to walk away.

“Benten, what if-” Benzaiten stopped and sighed.

“There is no what if. He’s gone, Mick. Juno Steel is dead.” Mick pretended not to hear the way his voice cracked on the last word. He let him walk off with his dignity and sorrow, there was nothing that he could do, so, he went out to where he knew there would be other angry Russians. 

* * *

 

Mag walked into The Neva Club with high hopes that the little count he once knew was in there. Even though this was the third bar he went to. Despite the odds, Count Mercury was sitting on the bar talking to some young Russian girl. He didn’t look much different from that eccentric kid Mag knew. He approached the bar and gave a little wave to the count. The young man’s eyes widened. 

“Mag?” Mag nodded. “The same Mag who gave me a real gun when I was seven?” 

“The very same, long time no see, Mick.” 

“Yeah, no shit. You got old.” Mag was glad to see that at least the count was the same. Even if Russia wasn’t. “I thought you died.”

“I know how to escape death, my boy. A firing squad was nothing.” Mick hopped off the bar and stood almost as tall as Peter. Mag hoped the boy was getting some sleep, he would need it. 

“It’s good to see you again, old man.” Mag smiled at him.

“Likewise, but I’m afraid I’m here to as for a favor.” Mag took a breath, “Can we speak about this outside?” Mick nodded.

“Sure, of course. Hey, Ilya!” Mick got the attention of the barkeep. “Put whatever I got on my tab.” The barkeep nodded and they exited the club. 

Mag took a deep breath of the cold evening air, the street lights were already coming on. He hoped Jasha made it to the hotel okay.

“So, what is it?” Mick asked. 

“I’ve met a young lady that I need you to introduce to someone.” Mag felt the anxiety in his chest.

“Okay, well, who do you want this lady to meet?” There was a pregnant pause.

“Princess Benzaiten.” 

Mick shook his head, “No. No, that’s not going to happen, he’s having a hard enough time as it is. I won’t let him get hurt just because you found some lady you think is the princess.”

“Please, I just need you to arrange a place where they would run into each other. Jasha needs a chance, don’t you ever think that Juno could be out there somewhere?” Mick sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

“Every day.”   
  
“So, just get the princess and Jasha in the same place and everything will mend itself.” Mick scowled at Mag but stuck his hand out.

“Promise that this won’t backfire and hurt Benten more than he’s already been hurt, and then deal.” Mag did what he did best, lied.

“The princess won’t get hurt, Mick.” 

“Alright, well, we will be at the Russian ballet tomorrow night. Before that, I want to see this lady you’ve procured.” 

Mag smiled, “Consider it done.” Mick nodded to him. Mag put a hand on Mick's shoulder and gave him his well wishes before parting ways.

* * *

 

Juno didn’t know where he was at first, all he knew was there was a hand gripping his tight and they were running down a long corridor with tall windows letting the sunlight stream in making him feel safe. 

He was led down hallways, through doors and rooms, and around a few people until they made it to an expansive and lavish room. Large stained glass windows sat behind an ornate throne giving the chair an unearthly glow. Juno was dimly aware that it was supposed to look  _ better _ than human. He got lost for a moment staring up at the detailed paintings on the walls, he got pulled back down to earth by a hand pulling on the skirts of his dress. 

“C’mon, I didn’t steal you away from your silly lesson for no reason,” his voice is just how Juno remembered it. But that’s not right, he was right in front of him he wouldn’t have to remember it. 

“It’s not my fault Ma got it into her head that I need lessons on how to sit,” he spat out, letting his voice show just how frustrated he was with his mother, he was safe now, he didn’t need to be civil. Benten punched his arm lightly, more of a tap than anything. 

“Well, you’re just too much of a diva to learn the etiquette you need to.” 

“Bullshit! I’m a princess I don’t need to learn  _ etiquette. _ ” Benten placed a hand over his heart and made the same face Takano made when they did something out of line. 

“Juno! Such language! And from a princess no less.” he tried to keep a scandalized tone to his voice but it quickly devolved to giggles. Benten took Juno's hands and spun in a circle, their dresses twirling out and making the young princesses feel lighter than air.

Juno didn't worry about falling backward when he had a brother anchoring him. Juno’s worries melted away as he and his brother spun, depending on each other to keep them on earth. One moment Juno and Benten were twirling and grinning the next they were laying on top of each other, not knowing who was the one to trip. 

Juno tried to push Benten off of him, but he made no real effort. The feeling of his brother on him was familiar. Benten did get up eventually, though, and helped Juno up and they started to dance with each other again. Benten was always better at dancing, he had a natural grace that Juno was never able to fake. He let Benten lead him through the steps of the dance and his brother didn’t laugh when he stumbled or messed up, he just gripped Juno’s hands tighter and smiled brighter. 

Benten hummed some song under his breath as Juno counted the steps, no matter how many teachers he had the only person who could get Juno to dance was Benzaiten. They stepped in time together for what seemed like hours but must have only been a few minutes before the whole world was thrown sideways. 

Juno was thrown to the hard marble floors, he heard an explosion and gunfire somewhere. When he reached for Benten, there was no one there. When he looked around the expansive room he was the only one there. The light was no longer warm sunlight but dim and almost cold. He couldn't tell what was happening. He heard Benten scream from far away. 

He couldn’t get to his brother, he couldn’t get out of that ballroom, he couldn’t even move an inch. His hands had the skirts of his dress in a death grip, trying to keep the panic at bay. It didn’t work. He stood frozen unable to help his brother when he screamed again. 

“Benten…” His eyes were wide and his heart was racing, “Please, where are you?” His voice had never held so much fear. 

“Stop trying, Juno.” Her voice turned his blood to ice. He didn’t even have to look at her. He didn’t have to, but he did. He turned and the hatred in her cold eyes turned him to stone. 

“Ma…” She clicked her tongue.

“How many times do I have to tell you to use the full word?” She was seated on the throne looking like a goddess come to seek vengeance. “Really, how hard is it to just say mother?” 

“Where is he?” As if prompted, another scream from Benten was heard. The sound was a knife twisting in Juno's heart. “What's happening?” Sarah smiled cruelly.

“You know what's happening, little princess. You’re less of a princess and more of a monster. Both of you are. My little monsters, how fitting.” Juno wanted to run, he wanted to run to Benten and make sure he was safe but he couldn’t move at all. All he could do was stand there staring at his mother while gunshots echoed down the halls and into the room. 

“Juno!” Benten screamed. The sound echoed in Juno’s head until all he could hear was his brother screaming for help.

“What’s… what’s going on?” He looked into Sarah’s cold eyes. She smiled.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” She stood and walked to Juno, still unable to move. His heart was racing and he was sure that she could hear it. She grabbed his arm tight. Juno feared she would draw blood. “Behave yourself my little monster.” Sarah’s ice cold eyes were the last thing Juno saw before the world turned black.

“-no? Jasha! You’re alright.” Juno shot up in bed, he was covered in sweat and his hands were shaking. Nureyev reached for Juno’s hands but stopped himself short and looked at Juno for permission to touch him. Juno nodded. Nureyev’s hands were cold, like ice, like… like something that Juno couldn’t quite grasp. His nightmare was already fading but his fear wasn’t. Nureyev wrapped his arms around Juno’s torso. Juno was sure he could feel his heart beating like a rabbit’s. 

“I’m… I’m alright.” Juno was not alright. His throat was a little hoarse presumably from screaming. Nureyev pulled his arms away but kept hold of Juno’s hands. He looked at Juno with an amount of concern that Juno hadn’t seen since he left Rita. 

“Jasha I know alright when I see it and… you aren’t,” Nureyev looked down at their intertwined hands. “Would you like me to distract you from whatever dream you had?” Juno nodded. 

“Yes please…” Juno wasn’t sure if he had ever said the word please before then.

"Have I ever told you that I met the princess once."   
  
"Really?" Juno sniffed and Nureyev wiped a tear from his cheek.

"Yeah, he was nice. I'd almost go so far as to say he was my friend. But, we only ever interacted less than five times." Nureyev took a breath, "I remember when I met him. I had snuck into a secret passage - it was really just servants stairs - to escape the chef. I think now may be a good time to say I was a kitchen boy when I was about seven years old. 

“I was running down the halls and up the stairs. I can’t tell you how many servants I ran into along the way, but I eventually made my way to a hallway where the young princesses and one of their noble friends were. I immediately froze, I had never been so close to them before that.  Princess Benzaiten and that other kid said something to princess Juno, I think it was the princesses birthdays because I very distinctly remember they were ten and it was a very busy day in the kitchen. 

“So, his friend and brother pushed him toward me and ran away and when I saw him I stammered out some greeting and he smiled at me.” Nureyev pushed his glasses up and smiled sheepishly at Juno. 

“You’re making me feel like I was there,” Juno was aware of how unsure his voice sounded.

“Maybe you were. If you can make it a part of your story you might be able to convince the Count that you really are the princess.” Juno scoffed. “I’m serious, try telling it from the princess’s point of view.”    
  
“Okay, um… I was playing with my brother and another kid in the servant's hallways and we ran into this kid. He was some kitchen boy, he was thin and not too clean.” At that Juno managed a small smile to give to Nureyev. “My brother whispered to our friend then they pushed me towards him and ran away. I was so mad at them.” Nureyev leaned forward to wipe the last of Juno’s tears from his cheek. “The boy was so shocked that he could hardly manage a hello. But, I smiled at him and introduced myself then he…” Juno gasped and looked at Nureyev with a new intensity. “Then he took my hand and kissed it.” Nureyev adjusted his glasses and blinked.

“I- I didn’t tell you that.” Nureyev was speechless, he stared at Juno with barely concealed awe.

“You didn’t  _ have _ to tell me,” Juno let out a hysterical laugh, “I  _ remembered _ .” 

"You mean you're... you're the real thing..." Nureyev stood up suddenly. “You’re- you really are the princess.” Juno stood, he wasn’t sure if his legs would hold him. He felt lightheaded. He felt like he had finally come home.

“Peter, I  _ remember _ ! I’m not alone!” Juno felt like he would cry.

Peter stepped closer and leaned in, Juno leaned towards him, he thought he would kiss him. But, instead, he stepped back, kneeled, and took Juno's hand, 

“Your Highness.” Peter placed a kiss that held a thousand words in it to his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was supposed to come out last thursday because on friday the 12th i saw anastasia in Schenectady!! the launch of the tour folks!!! it was so good but anyways we're getting there! we're about halfway give or take i hope y'all have been enjoying this as much as i have


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juno's getting closer and closer to a breakdown  
> Peter's really trying to keep his feelings close to his chest  
> Mag is hardly in this chapter

Juno sat on the edge of his bed staring at the dress. He had yet to try it on and he had to meet the former count within the hour. He flopped backwards, gave a frustrated groan, and stared at the ceiling. Then came a knock on the door. 

“Yeah, what is it?” Juno didn’t look at the door as it swung open. 

“We should leave soon,” Juno sat up at the sound of Peter’s voice. “There’s still about an hour until we have to meet with the count, but, I thought before that we could walk around the city some more.” His voice tilted up at the end like he was holding back a question. He looked a little nervous. Juno didn’t know what to make of it. 

“Yeah, sure.” Juno stood. “I would need to change first but, yeah.” Peter offered a small smile as he nodded and exited. Juno wiped the smile off his face and went to the dress. He had to get changed. Juno met Peter in the hotel lobby a few minutes later.

“So, how’s the dress?” Juno asked. Peter smiled at him.

“It’s great. You, uh, you should wear it.” 

“I am wearing it.” Juno laughed. 

“Oh, right. I just meant it looks nice. That’s it.” Peter cleared his throat, “Ready to go?” He held the door open for Juno. It was surprisingly sweet.  _ Not _ that Juno thought anything Peter Nureyev did was sweet.

* * *

 

Peter couldn’t look away from Jasha as they walked along the Seine. The dress he had on was beautiful. It was the same blue as his eyes, the same blue that Peter thought about at night. Jasha was wearing new shoes, too. Peter only noticed because he was a little bit closer to his own height. The sunlight bounced off Jasha’s skin in an ethereal way. The warm sunlight had the added effect of making Jasha’s eyes look like an ocean. An ocean that Peter wouldn’t mind drowning in. Jasha stopped suddenly in his tracks. Peter asked what was wrong.

“Nothing’s wrong, I just-” Jasha pointed off into the distance, “Do you see that bridge?” Peter nodded. “We need to go see that now.”    


“Alright but wh-” Peter didn’t get to finish his sentence before the lady grabbed his arm and marched towards the bridge like it personally hurt him. When they finally reached the bridge Jasha dropped Peter’s arm and froze before he took a single step onto it. 

“This was…” Jasha trailed off. Peter knew what he was going to say, after all, Peter was the one to tell Jasha that this bridge was built for his grandfather. Peter gently took Jasha’s hand as a show of support. Peter didn’t know what it was like to realize you were a long lost and presumed dead princess, but he thought it must be hard.

“Last night you said you were going to go to a bridge. You were coming here weren’t you?” Peter felt Jasha’s hand tighten around his own, he wasn’t sure if Jasha even knew they were holding hands. 

“I was going to, I really was, but, I just… I don’t know.” Jasha turned to look up at Peter. “You ever feel like your life is crashing around you?” Peter held back a laugh.

“Constantly.” Jasha looked back to the bridge standing in front of them. Just one step and they would be on it. 

“What if I’m  _ not _ the princess?” Jasha squeezed Peter’s hand tighter. “What if I didn’t actually remember that? It could have been one of those fake memories,” He looked up at Peter, there was anxiety clear in his eyes. “You know people always talk about how if you say something enough it becomes a memory even if it never happened. What if that happened?” 

“Jasha-” He took Peter’s other hand.

“What if the count doesn’t even  _ look _ at me? What if we came all this way and he just turns me away. I mean nothing is set in stone, who knows if the princess will even be there!” Jasha was getting more and more hysterical and closer and closer to full out panicking, and Peter couldn’t do anything. 

“Jasha, c’mere.” He pulled Jasha to his chest. He didn’t know what else to do. Jasha let Peter hold him close, Peter wanted all this to be over even if only for Jasha to have all this stress removed from his shoulders. Peter could almost see the short lady shrinking further under all that weight. 

“What if he refuses to look at me?” Peter ran a hand through Jasha’s hair to try and calm him down, something his dad used to do. 

“If he doesn’t even agree to  _ look _ at you, then he’s an asshole, and frankly not worth your time.” Jasha let out a small laugh. Peter noticed he was shaking a little.

“What if he says I’m not the princess?” Peter pulled away so he could look Jasha in the eyes.

“If he says that, then I guess we both made a mistake. We’ll just have to figure something else out, okay?” Jasha nodded and cleared his throat. Peter looked around, no one seemed to have noticed them. For a split second Peter thought he was falling, only to realize Jasha was pulling him across the bridge, they stopped in front of a small street vendor selling flowers. 

“What kinds are these?” Jasha asked, pointing to some flowers. It looked like his almost-breakdown was a thing of the past.

“Oh, those are roses and dahlias, very good choices for a date.” The vendor said. Peter felt his face warm up like soup over a campfire.

“We’re not on a-”

“Here.” Jasha tossed the man some money and took the flowers. He didn’t say they  _ weren’t _ on a date. Did Jasha think they were on a date? Is that why he let Peter hold him? Peter was pretty sure he was clear about this  _ not _ being a date. He wouldn’t be… opposed to going on a date with him… but that was  _ not _ what they were doing. He hoped. If it were a date he would have dressed much nicer. He didn’t notice they were walking again until they stopped. Right at the center of the bridge, facing the Eiffel Tower. 

“Jasha?” The lady in question didn’t hear him. He just stared at the two flowers in his hand for a moment before handing the rose to Peter.

“I thought it, um, that it would be a good reminder.” Jasha laughed nervously. “Not a reminder of a date, because this isn’t a date. Just… if tonight goes well or not, we’ve got little mementos of now.” Peter stared at Jasha for a moment, at a loss for words. Jasha took that as a decline. “You know what? That was stupid, lemme see the stupid flowe-” 

“No. It’s- It wasn’t stupid. I just didn’t think you would be the kind for mementos, Jasha.” He refused to meet Peter’s eyes. “What’s wrong?” Jasha put his elbows on the edge of the bridge. 

“I um… should probably tell you now.” Peter felt the anxiety creep up his spine.

“Tell me what? Should I be worried?” 

“No,” too late, he was. “This is actually happening, so, I think it’s time to say my name… isn’t Jasha.” He kept looking out onto the river and Peter kept staring at him. 

“What?” Jasha didn’t look at him.

“My name is-”

“No, I heard you. I just don’t understand you. At all.” Peter pushed his glasses up, if only to give himself something to do.

“My name’s Juno.” Jash-  _ Juno _ said quietly. Peter choked on a breath. 

“Your name, is  _ Juno _ ?” He nodded. Peter turned to look at the river, it was pretty. Not pretty enough to stop his thoughts, though. “Your name is Juno and you never told us?” 

“I didn’t trust you.” Ja-  _ Juno _ said.

“I don’t blame you, but, holy shit.” Peter felt like he was overreacting a little. He already believed he was the princess before, this was just further proof. Juno -  _ his name was Juno _ \- turned to Peter quickly.

“You can’t tell mag.” His eyes were intense, like a whirlpool that Peter was in danger of falling into.

“I- okay.” Peter offered a tight smile. Juno smiled back and looked at Peter’s wristwatch. 

“We should probably get going.” Peter nodded and let Juno lead them back to the hotel, he felt the rose in his coat pocket. He didn’t even remember putting it in there. When they got back to the hotel Mag told them they still had a couple of hours before meeting with the count. And then? Peter wasn’t sure. He stood out on the small balcony again, it quickly became a brooding spot. That’s what Mag called it at least. He pulled the rose out of his pocket. 

Peter let out a bittersweet laugh, “I fell for a damn princess.”

* * *

 

Juno paced the length of his room. An ugly creature called doubt made its home deep in his chest. He was too nervous to sit still but too anxious to walk around the city, so he settled for wearing a hole into the expensive plush carpet. Juno had no idea how Mag could afford three separate rooms in this hotel. The carpets alone were worth more than Juno’s entire life back in Russia. 

He pulled his necklace out from his dress and put it to his lips. He liked the way the cold metal felt, it was comforting, it was familiar. He touched the necklace to his lips every time he was upset, it was like whoever gave it to him was there to comfort him when things were going wrong. 

He opened the doors to the balcony to get some fresh air, he needed it. He stood out on the small balcony, about the size of a bathtub. Maybe a little smaller. Juno gripped the balcony railing tight enough to bruise. He took deep, measured breaths. He looked over the city in the dimming light. As the sun was creeping towards the horizon the streets came to life. The buildings may have been different but the people were the same. There were people rushing to and fro. Dogs barking and children running. Peddlers and thieves. Paris wasn't so different from St. Petersburg, it had thieves and children playing in the streets, it had shops and restaurants, it had life baked into every inch of it. 

Juno had a little less than an hour before he was supposed to meet with Mercury. He wasn’t even sure what to  _ call _ the man. Was he supposed to address him as Count Mercury? Mr. Mercury? Just Mercury? He wasn’t sure how to address in power nobles let alone former nobles living in Paris. He didn’t know how long he stood on that little balcony, in his own little world watching the people and cars go by below him. It must have been long enough by Mag’s standards because a knock sounded on the door. 

“What is it?” Juno called, perhaps not the most polite response to people who gave you the chance of a lifetime. Juno felt his heart flutter in his chest when he saw Peter’s head peek in through the doorway. 

“Mag says we should go.” Juno went to him, closing the balcony doors behind him. 

“Oh, when should we leave?” Juno yelled at himself for the way his stomach flipped when Peter gave a soft smile to him.

“About ten minutes ago…” That snapped Juno out of… whatever it was he was in. 

“Shit.” Juno ran to pick up his coat from where he threw it on the bed and followed Peter down the stairs, out the doors, and into a car where he and Mag were drilling him on trivia. 

“How many children did the Empress have?” Mag asked. Peter put a hand on Juno’s knee, it helped his nerves somewhat. 

“Just two, the princesses Benzaiten and Juno Steel.” Mag nodded in affirmation. That was the routine until they got to a small café. Neutral ground of sorts, a meeting place. 

Juno didn’t know why he was so nervous, he was just talking to the man who would determine his future. The man who would decide if he would be able to see the princess or not. The man who would confirm who he is, princess or street rat. 

Juno worried his lip and looked around. They were sitting in the outside portion of the small café, which meant Juno wondered if every person on the street was Count Mercury. He was too busy looking at the countless people on the street to hear Peter’s question.

“-sha? Jasha?” Peter put his hand on Juno’s shoulder, it sent sparks all along his arm. 

“Yeah?” he said dumbly.

“I asked you if you’re sure you’re ready for this.” The concern on his face was… comforting. Juno turned to Mag for advice, but he wasn’t there. 

“Wait, where’d Mag go?” Juno looked back to Peter pushing his glasses up. 

“He went to go meet the Count a little further off to show him where we are or something,” Peter leaned closer across the small café table. It made Juno’s heart fly into his head, “But, if you ask me, I think he wanted to lift a watch or something off of him.” Peter grinned, one of the few true grins Juno had seen on his face. Juno tore his eyes away from his teeth with a great effort. 

“What do you mean lift something off him?” Peter raised an eyebrow at Juno’s question. “ _ Oh. _ Wait. You mean he’s getting the Count alone so he’ll be more focused on the trip to notice a watch missing or something.” Peter smiled in response, Juno’s stomach felt like it just dove to the bottom of the Seine. 

“Exactly. I’m proud of you Ja- Juno.” Peter blushed just slightly. Juno wasn’t sure why but hearing Peter say his name sounded like a chorus of angels. Peter looked down at his hands like he was trying to decide which finger he would rather lose. 

“Nureyev?” Juno asked lightly. Peter’s head snapped up at his voice. “Are you… are you alright?” He felt like he asked that completely wrong. 

“Oh, no, don’t worry, Juno. I’m perfectly fine,” he looked to the street full of people, “I was just thinking what would have happened if you weren’t with me when Andrei came into the compartment.” He looked back down to his hands. 

Juno felt a little lightheaded at the thought of what could have happened. Peter could have died. He could have been shot right then. He could have been taken back to St. Petersburg and be publicly executed or put in a gulag. He could have been shot and left there to bleed out slowly. He could have- Juno shouldn’t be so upset at hypotheticals. After all, Peter Nureyev was just a man who got him to Paris. That was all he was. No more. No less. That’s just what he was to Juno.

“Oh,” was all Juno said aloud. Peter forced a laugh to lighten the mood.

“Sorry for bringing that up, Juno. I just-” He looked away again, “I just… I lo- I really appreciate the fact that you were there.” Juno nodded, he recognized the look in Peter’s eyes. He couldn’t name it, but he knew it. 

“Nu-” 

“Mag's coming back.” Peter nodded to one end of the street. Juno’s pulse was rising with each step Mag and the other man - Count Mercury - took. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3  
> it's been like almost a month since i updated but hdfmn is back and gayer than ever  
> how do y'all think the next chapter is gonna go i'll tell you that it's gonna be fun for me  
> also thank you AGAIN to all the people who leave comments i keep going back and reading the comments bc im gay like that  
> also also if anyone ever draws something for this my tumblr is @tackyjackpack and if someone does draw smth for this i'll owe u my life


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juno's still terrified beyond all belief  
> Peter's trying to help but he's grappling with his own internal struggle  
> Mag's hardly in this  
> Mick's here and he's a great source of anxiety for all

Peter could see how Juno’s anxieties grew with each step Mag and the count took. He put a hand on Juno’s knee for just a second, only long enough to be comforting… he hoped. He stood when Mag and the count were within a few feet, Juno followed suit.

He looked at Juno out of the corner of his eye, he was trying to fix his dress, trying to make himself look presentable. Peter caught one of his hands, Juno’s worry filled eyes met his.

“You’re fine, don’t worry you have me.” He said giving what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Juno nodded slightly before dropping Peter’s hand and turning to the man who held his future. Mercury smiled at them, Peter wasn’t sure what to expect. He offered his hand, Mercury didn’t take it.

“Sit, no need for formalities,” His voice was kind, but Peter heard the undercurrents of a lost liar. Mercury himself sat first, he looked over to the street and all the people going about their lives. “I’ve never gotten used to how pretty it is here.” He turned back to Juno. Determination in his eyes. Peter wasn’t quite sure if that determination was a good thing or not.

“This, Mr. Mercury, is Jasha. We have reason to believe that he is the lost princess.” Mag spoke with the confidence of a man falsely convicted. Juno forced a smile for the man sitting in front of him.

“Alright, well, I have a few questions for you, Jasha.” The way he said the name made it sound like he was in on a joke and couldn’t wait for the punchline to land.

Mercury asked Juno a question, Juno answered, Peter tried to comfort him, Mag looked like a peacock spreading its feathers. It went on like that for some time before they reached the final question.

“Now, this is the last one, I promise. How did you get separated from your brother when the palace was attacked?” Peter looked away, they had never thought to prepare Juno for that kind of a question. He felt his heart sink. Not for the loss of the money, truth be told he wasn’t even thinking about the money at the moment. He was worried about Juno. About how hard Juno worked to get there. How he gave up his entire life at the whim of a stranger. And all for nothing it seemed.

After a pause Juno said, “We had gotten into a fight. He touched my stuff, moved a toy or card or whatever it was. It seems so silly now. I always told him not to touch my stuff but he never listened. I was so mad. I was avoiding him that whole day. Ma made us get in the ballroom for some photo or something. He hit my arm on accident so I stomped on his foot.

“That’s where it happened. In that ballroom. Men stormed in with guns. Explosions sounded. The walls shook. I tried to grab onto him. Guess I regretted being mad at him. Only, the problem was since I was so mad at him I sat as far away from him as I was allowed. I couldn’t get to him in time.” Juno looked down at his lap when he was done. Clearly lost in thought.

Peter stared at Juno in awe. If there was any doubt in his mind that this lady sitting next to him was Princess Juno before, it was gone now. There was no way any person, not Peter, not even _Mag_ , could make up something like that.

Juno took a breath and looked up, Peter could have sworn his eyes were just a little more glossy than they were a moment before. He guessed after years lost and in an orphanage Juno learned to push down the tears. He wanted to steal him away somewhere safe where he could let himself feel.

“I have to say, Jay, can I call you Jay? Too late, I must say, Jay, that was the most emotional response I’ve gotten. The most convincing as well.” He outstretched his hand for Juno to reluctantly take. “I’ll be glad to see you at the ballet this evening.” With that and a few nods, he was gone.

Mag corralled them into a car. Juno’s hands were shaking. Peter took them in his own and leaned closer to whisper,

“You did so much better than anyone we could have taught, Juno.” He gave a slightly watery smile in response.

When they got back to the hotel Peter and Juno closed themselves up in their rooms. Peter sat down on the edge of his bed, he couldn’t stop thinking about how lost Juno seemed to be when he recounted that day. Peter remembered it well, even though he wished he didn’t. It was the beginning of the end for his father and the end of the beginning for Peter Nureyev.

He shrugged off his coat as he walked to the doors to the balcony. He climbed onto the railing and let his legs dangle off the edge of the world. All it would take was one push on his back and he’d be sent free falling. He looked over the city. It was slowly growing darker. He was slowly running out of time.

Someone knocked on the door, he scrambled off the balcony railing to the door. A shaking Juno stood on the other side of it.

“Juno? Are you alright?” He didn’t say anything. Peter stepped out of the way for him to come in. He sat on the edge of Peter’s bed, he still wasn’t saying anything. He didn’t even look at Peter. Peter sank down to the floor before him, trying to see what was happening behind those oceans he calls eyes. “Juno?” He met Peter’s eyes. His were red and glassy. Peter took his hand and gently pressed his lips to it. “What’s wrong, Juno?” The lady didn’t speak.

It took him a few minutes to be able to speak, Peter didn’t rush him. But when he did speak all he said was,

“I’m sorry.” Peter got up onto the bed next to him.

“What for?” He asked brushing a stray tear off of Juno’s cheek

“I just come in here and sit here and not say anything. I shouldn’t have come in here and bothered you.”

“Oh, Juno.” Peter’s voice was barely above a whisper. He couldn’t wrap his head around the idea of Juno _bothering_ him. He couldn’t figure out when he became so smitten with someone he couldn’t keep. “You would never be able to bother me.”

He could feel the love in his eyes, he looked away. He only had Juno for one more night. Not even that. He couldn’t afford to say the wrong thing or look at him the wrong way. In a few more hours Juno would be out of Peter’s life one way or another. Either he would be welcomed home as the princess he is or he would be thrown back onto the streets with no one but Peter to blame. He pulled Juno close hoping that he could tell him everything he shouldn’t through a hug. There were only a few more hours left. Peter was going to do what he did best and be as selfish as possible for as much as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so Short especially when compared to most of the other chapters but i felt like it's been too long since i updated so here we are! i've mostly been working on the penumbra mini bang so that Secret Project is what's been taking up my hdfmn writing time


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juno's nervous  
> Peter's nervous  
> Mag's chill if a little too unattached  
> And Mick is as perfect as ever

Juno hated every second of this. He’d been standing in front of the mirror for what seemed like hours. There was no sign off his former breakdown anywhere on his face. That was good at least. The dress was blue again. This time it was deep and sapphiric. Like the waters that only the drowned sailors get to see. It had a sheer blue train dragging from the back. The sweetheart neckline almost made him look nice. In short, he looked like a princess.  

Mag and Peter were waiting for him. Count Mercury said he’d take Juno to the ballet as a show of good faith. Juno wasn’t sure those were his true intentions. He had to go but was he ready for what this night held? Was he ready for judgment day? Was he ready for his life to fall apart? The scales were all set up, all the princess had to do was breathe on one side or another. He didn’t even have to lift a finger to change Juno’s life forever.

Juno adjusted the choker that Mag had given him, stolen no doubt. It was studded with diamonds and stood out against his skin like a crescent moon. He picked the arm length gloves up off the dresser. He didn’t know why Peter insisted on them, but after he put them on he understood. Juno looked every inch of the princess he was pretending to be. He gripped his necklace tight, the one he never let out of his sight. It was all he had.

“It’s now or never.” He said with a sour expression. He would much rather it be never than now. He put on the expensive looking coat Mag had thrust into his arms half an hour before and went out the doors.

Mercury sat in a car just outside the front doors. A man opened the door for Juno to sit next to Mercury. It was strange having someone wait on him.

“So, Jasha, are you nervous?” He seemed as calm as ever.

“Not really, no.” Juno said, you know, like a liar. Mercury smiled at him.

“You’re just like him. Only, a little bit to the left.” He wasn’t sure what that was supposed to mean.

“Why did you offer to drive me?” Juno wasn’t sure of the way to the theater so with each street they passed he was getting more and more worried that Mercury was driving him _away_ from the ballet.

“You seemed like you could have used a few extra minutes. Benten does that all the time. He’ll say he’s fine or that he’s ready but if he forces himself to go immediately he’ll end up in worse shape.” He was too kind for Juno to handle. He looked out the window to see a grand building coming closer and closer. There were dozens of people mulling about in front of the doors. Mag and Peter weren’t two of them. “C’mon, Jasha. You’ve got a show to see.” Mercury said climbing out of the car. Juno followed suit trying to leave his worries in the car but they clung to his dress like dust.

A man at the door took his and Mercury’s coats. Juno looked around anxiously hoping to spot his companions somewhere. He hoped the night would go smoothly, but it’s not like anything in his life ever has.

 

* * *

 

Mag smacked Peter’s hands away from his cufflinks. Peter was nervous. He couldn’t stop fidgeting but these cufflinks were incredibly expensive and incredibly stolen. Mag was planning on pawning them off in a few days. Peter couldn’t mess them up. Mag handed him a champagne glass to fiddle with instead. Peter accepted it without even knowing he was handed it.

“Mag?” Peter turned to him trying to conceal the worry for Juno on his face.

“Yes, Petya?” He hit Mag’s arm lightly for that. He couldn’t be called such a childish nickname in the foyer of a fancy theater.

“What do we do if the princess doesn’t accept Jasha?” He didn’t even realize he was so nervous. Mag laughed.

“Run. Just like we always do. Only now we’ve got more places to go than just one city. We have the whole world to hide in if something goes wrong.” He smiled at Peter. He forced a smile back. He wasn’t concerned about them. He didn’t care if they were arrested for fraud or something. He just didn’t want to hurt Juno. His eyes scanned the room again. Marking easy targets and identifying threats. That’s when he saw him.

The world went still. But it didn't, not completely. So long as Juno was moving so was his world. Juno looked like an angel. A deep blue dress with a beautiful train. A necklace that made him look like a goddess. And enough beauty to put Aphrodite to shame. The world snapped back into focus at the sound of his glass clinking against Mag's rings. Peter snatched it back with a flushed face and quickened heart. The count was at Juno's side. Peter ignored the ugly spike of jealousy that was driven into his gut.

“Jasha… you look… stunning.” He was terribly aware of how breathless he was. He ignored the smug look on Mag's face.

“Likewise.” He knew Juno how nervous was but he was the picture of grace. At that moment everyone else faded away again… until Mag clapped a hand on Peter's shoulder.

“The show is starting soon, kid. Let's get going.” Peter nodded numbly. Mercury gave a smile before walking off, presumably to the princess. The princess who held Juno's fate in his hands. Mag left too, leaving Juno and Peter in a sea of people. Peter offered an arm. Juno took it with a smile.

Peter wasn't sure what the show was, just some ballet. He was too focused on Juno, said lady was tearing his program to bits. Peter took his hand and leaned in close to him.

“You're going to be great.” He squeezed Juno's hand reassuringly.

 

* * *

 

 

Juno didn’t even know what the ballet was; he just sat there for the past two hours trying not to hyperventilate. He clapped when the rest of the audience clapped, he stood at the end, he followed Peter down several halls to where the princess would be. He couldn’t breathe. Princess Benzaiten Steel was just one door away from him.

“Are you ready, Juno?” Mick asked with a smile on his face. Juno wasn’t sure if he knew Juno’s actual name or if he was joking. He didn’t care at the moment, much too concerned about the next few minutes.

“I guess. I’m not really sure I have a choice.” He cleared his throat, smoothed his dress, adjusted his necklace, fixed his hair. All that took less than forty seconds. He took a deep breath, looked to Peter who was standing next to Mag. He looked proud. They both did. Peter gave him a crooked and giddy excuse of a smile. It was beautiful and exactly what Juno needed to meet his fate.

Mick opened the door, showed Juno in, then left him to his fate.

 

* * *

 

Mag had long since gone, went back to the hotel as to not  _spoil their fun_. Peter hated that man sometimes. He waited endlessly.

As soon as he heard the door handle click he jumped up. He looked to Juno expectantly, he wished he could read the lady better. All his life spent reading people and Juno was still a mystery to him. He waited with bated breath for Juno to speak. He just stood there in his fancy dress for a moment before turning his gaze to Peter. He looked furious. There was no other word for it; he’d never looked at Peter like that.

“Juno? What’d he say?” Peter fiddled with his stolen cufflinks. Juno marched forward like he had nothing else to lose… perhaps he didn’t. He stopped less than an arm's length in front of Peter, his eyes were no longer a pond on a sunny day but instead a whirlpool in the Arctic. “Juno?”

“He wouldn’t even look at me. You know what? I’ve done a lot of questionable shit in my life, Nureyev. I’d even go so far as to say I’ve done _bad_ shit in my life, but no matter what I did I was myself,” Juno was well past livid, there were tears threatening to fall. Peter wanted to wipe them away and tell Juno everything was alright. “I was never a _fucking liar_ , Nureyev.” His voice was frostbite, it was a bullet going straight through Peter’s heart.

“Juno…” Peter blinked, unsure of what to say, “I-”

“I will _never_ forgive you for that. Goodbye, Nureyev.” Juno turned tail and walked away. Peter was too shocked to do anything but watch him walk out of his life… forever.

“Juno…” He whispered to an empty hallway. He didn’t realize just how badly this would affect Juno if they were wrong. But they _weren’t_ wrong, he reminded himself. The only people in the entire world who knew that Peter Nureyev kissed Princess Juno’s hand as kids were Peter Nureyev and Juno Steel. Not to mention, no one could make up a story such as the one Juno told when asked how he was separated from his brother.

He was pulled back down to earth by the door opening once more. Mick and none other than Princess Benzaiten himself came through. Peter was halfway to the princess before he even knew he was moving. The princess looked at him with cold sad eyes, he didn’t make a move to stop him.

“Who do you think you are?” Peter stood close to the princess, closer than Mick should have allowed. He looked up at Peter, unafraid. Or, perhaps it was the look of a man at the end of his rope.

“I’m someone who doesn't have anything else to lose. Step aside.” He kept his chin high, Peter had to applaud him for that, it’s not easy keeping your mask of calm in place when the whole world is crashing around you in flames. Peter didn’t move.

“I would think someone as stuck up as you could have at least spared him a _glance._ I guess you’re just too bitter for that.” He took a step closer, close enough to make Benzaiten have to physically look up to meet Peter’s eyes.

This close to the princess he could tell how similar he looked to Juno. They had the same eyes filled to the brim with anger and determination, hardened by a life neither deserved. They had the same jaw and opposite eyebrow piercings. But, however similar they looked, Peter knew that Benzaiten was being selfish. Foolishly so. That thought made Peter angrier than he had been in a long time. He mentally cursed at the princess standing before him. How _dare_ he take away Juno’s one shot at happiness. How _dare_ he destroy Juno like that. Peter wanted to get revenge. He wanted to make Benzaiten _suffer_. He wanted-

Peter took a deep breath and put a hand on Benten’s shoulder. He looked deep into the princess’s eyes, hoping he could make Benzaiten’s spine chill.

“Hell will judge you harshly, _Princess_.” He spat out the last word before leaving. He wanted to find Juno. He wanted to make sure Juno was okay but… Juno didn’t want to see him. Juno didn’t want to have anything to do with Peter Nureyev ever again.

He let his feet lead him out of the lavish theater and out onto the sidewalk. There sat an expensive car with a man in a very expensive and Russian uniform. He had a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'alllll we almost there! i gotta stop posting these chapters so LATE im far too tired but like oh my Goodness i started this thinking literally only two (2) ppl would read it them being my friends but look at this shit y'all!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are high,   
> Peter's angry  
> Benten's angry  
> Juno's angry

He left the over the top building to see an equally over the top car parked just in front. There was a well-dressed man standing outside the car waiting for the princess. No one else was around, Mag had left and so had Juno. The street was quiet and had an almost romantic glow about it, for now, that was. Peter leaned against a nearby wall if the princess was going to be this uptight he was willing to wait years to teach him a lesson. 

Turns out he only had to wait about six minutes before the princess came out the doors without Mick. Even better. Peter walked around the back of the car out of the princess’s sight, waited for the driver to get behind the car, and got in the front seat. He slammed his foot onto the gas and held back a smile at the princess’s sound of shock. 

“Ilya! Slow down!” He almost sounded scared, almost like Juno. He looked back at Princess Benzaiten the princess with the coldest heart in the world and flashed a grin. 

“I’m not Ilya and I won’t slow down.” 

“You- I should have known. You looked like trouble the moment I set my eyes on you.”

“Funny, you wouldn’t even  _ look _ at Juno.” He heard the princess scoff behind him. 

“I wouldn’t look at an  _ impostor _ , my heart has been torn to shreds enough times I don’t need your boyfriend to cut it up any further.” Peter looked back at the former princess in the rearview mirror, how fitting was that? Princess Benzaiten Steel, a man lost in time. Peter had only interacted with him for less than five minutes but he knew that this man was clinging to scraps of the tapestry that used to be his life. He wore jewels and silks, he held himself like he was still going to inherit an empire. He looked so much like Juno, but Juno wasn’t clinging to who he used to be as strongly as Benzaiten was. 

“He’s not an impostor.” Peter didn’t speak to the princess the rest of the drive despite his threats to jump out of the car or to have him arrested. He stopped the car in front of the hotel they were staying in, got out, and opened the door for his former majesty. Benzaiten stayed firmly in the car he stared straight ahead refusing to look at Peter.

“Just  _ look _ at him, that's all I ask is you just give him a chance.” Benzaiten looked up at him.

“You yell at me and kidnap me and yet you think I owe you?” 

“You don’t owe  _ me _ you owe Juno. He’s risked his life to come here, he thought you’d give him some sort of closure but instead you gave him heartbreak. You like to talk about your own pain so why turn a blind eye to someone else hurting?” Every word was laced with venom, Peter was known for many things but giving up was not one of them.

Benzaiten didn’t turn away but raised his chin using every second of his upbringing to try and intimidate Peter. However, you can’t scare a street rat that easily, especially a street rat that knows his way around a knife. 

“I’ll look at him, nothing more.” He was terse, but Peter already knew he’d won. 

* * *

 

Juno was still in the dress, he was frankly too angry to bother changing out of it. He shoved everything he owned—a skirt, two shirts, a pair of boots, and a coat—into the same suitcase he’d had with him the entire trip. His hands shook with anger, this was all his fault. It was his choice to go with Nureyev and Mag, it was his choice to play pretend, it was his choice to believe in it all. 

“What an  _ idiot _ , thinking I’m a princess,” He scoffed as he clicked the case closed before remembering the dress Mag had given him. It was laying before the mirror across the room, Juno got a good look at himself. Eyes red, face wet, shaking in anger, hair out of place, and all in a dress worth more than he’d ever make in his life. He quickly grabbed the dress and shoved it into the case; he was just about to shut it again when a knock sounded. 

“Go away.” The door opened, “I don’t want to see you, you ruined my  _ life _ , you fu-” He turned to see Benzaiten Steel, “Your Highness! I- I thought you were someone else…” Looking at the princess it was clear how similar they looked. 

“Yes, I know who you thought I was. He’s a troublemaker that one.” He looked Juno up and down before sighing. “I’m feeling generous, let’s talk.” Juno’s heart was in his throat, Benzaiten sat at the foot of the bed facing Juno. He gestured as if to say ‘ _ go ahead before I lose interest. _ ’

“I- I’m Princess Juno Steel, I was born a-” Benzaiten held up a hand. 

“I don’t want trivia, I want  _ you, _ ” He put a hand to his temple, “Tell me what you planned to do if you convinced me you’re my brother. Go on a shopping spree? Take the money and run or maybe split it with your cohorts?” Juno hadn't thought about what came after, he hadn’t thought past tomorrow in years. 

“Frankly I didn't think I’d get that far.” Juno sat down—almost numbly—next to Benzaiten. “I wasn’t sure I’d even get out of St. Petersburg.” He turned to see Benzaiten squinting at him. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Trying to figure out if you look like I think you do.” 

“Well if you ever wore your glasse-” Juno froze like a deer in headlights, he was talking to a  _ princess _ like a close friend, luckily the princess had a smile on his face like they were sharing a secret. 

“How did you know I have glasses?” His smile turned sour, Juno wished for all this to be over. 

“I- Lucky guess?” Benten shook his head.

“No. I never wore them, not even for portraits. How did you-” His features softened and Juno’s heart sped up. “The only way you could know that is if… you’re…” He put a hand over his mouth and his eyes changed like this was the first time he was really seeing him, “Juno?”

“I tried to tell you, asshole,” Juno said acutely aware of the crack in his voice and tears in his eyes. 

“Oh God, Juno, I’m sorry.” Juno shook his head.

“Don’t be, just come here already,” And with that Juno pulled his brother into the first hug in far too many years.

* * *

 

Peter was outside Juno’s room, he’d been standing there since he showed the princess where to go. He wanted to be there to ensure Benzaiten wouldn’t just walk out after a second. After hearing the crying he offered the door a sad smile and walked away. His job was done here. He went back to his own room and out onto the balcony. The cold night air was refreshing but it didn’t help the heaviness in his heart. Princesses don’t marry street rats, even if Juno had any feelings for him they’d never be able to be together. 

He changed out of the suit, packed his things, and left a note. He looked back at the hotel once before walking down the street to find a cab. Princess Juno didn’t need any more heartbreak, Peter couldn’t do much but he could spare him from that at least. So, he left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a HOT second since i updated but like yalllllll im planning on making the next chapter a Bigger Boye to make up for this one


End file.
